What the Gods Decide
by Ryu Niiyama
Summary: In the wake of the defeat of the Glorious Strategist, the Jade Empire has entered a golden age under the rule of last daughter of the Sun. Yet the Heavenly Lily sits upon a lonely throne and the keeper of her heart and the Heroine of the Empire has vanished. Does Heaven's Scion have power to reclaim the woman she loves...from herself?
1. Searching both within and without

What the Gods Decide: Searching

Rated M

AN: Found this kicking around on my hard drive. Decided to clean it up and finish it. Jade Empire isn't mine; I just borrowed the characters for a while. Any original characters are mine though. Also I refuse to type out the Blade of the Broken Bough for Lian's sword so in this fic it's just called Broken Bough. Also I'm slightly altering the perspective of the romance…since we are dealing with a video game the PC has to make all the moves… but I'm pretty sure given Lian's personality she would have been a little more forward. This is really a oneshot that I've split into pieces…

Scholar Ling the Virtuous Dragon/ Sun Lian the Heavenly Lily

Slight Water Dragon/?

* * *

The Empress of the Jade Empire stared out into the darkness, her hands steepled in front of her. Nothing; her most prized informants had been searching for three years but still nothing. It was as if Scholar Ling the Virtuous Dragon had become a ghost. Lian shuddered at that thought, having known the reality of losing the Spirit Monk before. The Heavenly Lily frowned, realizing that she had lost Ling twice now. Once at the hands of her treacherous uncle Sun Li, and again under the weight of a grateful Jade Empire. When Sun Li had lain broken at her feet, a bruised and battered Scholar Ling had emerged from the palace. Lian remembered that suffocating press of relief and joy that had descended upon her as she saw her beloved smile a shaky yet victorious smile. She remembered the warmth of Ling's hand in her own just before the onrushing crowd of grateful citizens pulled them apart. Lian remembered the confusion of looking for her beloved amidst the jubilant cries of victory and finding nothing. She had learned later that sometime during the celebration Scholar Ling had slipped through the throng and disappeared from the Imperial City entirely.

Lian clenched her hands briefly as that memory brought her back to her current situation. Ling had vanished as if from the face of the earth, and Lian was always one step behind her. Every time her informants had gleaned some morsel of knowledge of her whereabouts the Virtuous Dragon slipped back into the mists of obscurity. The weight of the crown had been pressed upon Lian not long after her Uncle's defeat and the task of rebuilding the empire and securing stores of water had take precedence over the needs of her heart. Yet the Jade Empire felt her grief keenly. There was not a citizen in the Empire that did not speak of the Empress's benevolence and wisdom, yet because Lian found no joy in life she was known by many in her land as the Mourning Lily. As she gazed upon the uncaring starlit sky, Lian vowed she would allow her heart to suffer no longer. Resolute in her decision, the Heavenly Lily looked to the most trusted member of her court and her only attendant so late at night. "Shaorin, come here."

Shaorin had been trained alongside Lian all her life, much of her life from childhood on was spent swathed in bandages as shamans and surgeons worked their craft about her. Until Lian had left the palace on the adventure that would cement her rise to the throne Shaorin had been both staunch protector and perhaps the only true friend that the Heavenly Lily possessed. Moving swiftly towards her Empress the bandaged woman kneeled before her sovereign. "Yes, Highness?" Lian sighed at the title, while she may have been somewhat spoiled by her upbringing it always bothered her that closest person she had to a sister treated as the rest of her subjects did. She frowned briefly as the fog of memory stole about her. Ling had never been impressed by her title, she had known her as Silk Fox first and as such she was less inclined to exalt Lian as a divine human. Lian smiled a secret smile at the thought, that wasn't entirely true. Ling had been a loyal and tender lover; she may not have been moved by the ruler of the Jade Empire, but she would have done anything for the Empress of her heart.

For once Shaorin was grateful for the mystical bandages that swathed her from head to toe as her Empress could not see her scowl. She knew that the Heavenly Lily was thinking about the Spirit Monk again, fond thoughts judging by her expression. Yet Shaorin could not understand it, the so called Virtuous Dragon had abandoned the Empress when she needed her most and yet still she was the one most cherished within the Empress' heart. Such an unworthy creature didn't deserve the Empress' enduring love, not when she'd abandoned her to the weight of the crown. The first few weeks the newly crowned Empress had held on to hope, believing that her Spirit Monk merely had a mission to complete. As the weeks bled into months and then into years Sun Lian's soul shattered under the weight of her loss. It was only the knowledge of what her family had done in foolish pride both to the citizens of the Jade Empire and the gods themselves that kept her strong enough to rule justly. Yet Shaorin could see the anguish and the despair that twisted and battered her Empress gentle heart even as she ruled with a wise and steady hand. Still her Empress was not alone; Shaorin had always been there, as she would be until she no longer drew breath.

"For once Shaorin, can I not just be Lian to you?" Lian tried to ignore the stab of hurt as she watched the girl that had been by her side since birth bow even deeper, touching her forehead to the floor. Wanting to forestall the apology that she knew was coming the Empress moved forward quickly and touched the covered crown of her servant's head. "It's alright Shaorin. It was a foolish request. At any event I require your aid." Shaorin looked up at Sun Lian's words and the Empress moved her hand to absently stroke her cheek. "I've asked too much of you already. Yet I need you one last time…"

* * *

Hours later Shaorin stood before the full length mirror of her chambers, her bandages removed from everything but her face and neck as she stared at her reflection. Shaorin had been chosen at birth as she had been born at the same time as Sun Lian. Her family had been paid a handsome sum for her with the promise that she would live a life far grander than any farmer could ever hope to provide for her. In exchange for coin, her life was no longer her own. She had been raised alongside Lian and groomed to move as she did and mimic her mannerisms perfectly. She had also been trained to be a warrior without equal or mercy as she was to be the last blade to defend the Heavenly Lily. In addition the Royal Omyoji and the Surgeon had enchanted her body so that so long as her bandages were not present and she was under the gaze of another her body would instinctively appear to be Sun Lian. When she was alone the magic allowed her to see her own form; not even Lian was immune to the enchantment. Even her voice matched the Empress' when the magic engulfed her form.

She thought of the words that Lian had spoken to her, of the plan that she'd lain out and it took everything Shaorin had not to shatter the mirror in anger. The Empress would venture forth once more, unguarded and alone: this time not in search of answers for her people's turmoil but instead to locate a woman that had cast her aside. With a strangled cry Shaorin ripped off the final bandages, revealing her face to the cool evening air. She was not an unattractive woman, yet her sky blue eyes and her shaved head engraved with the mantra that made her flesh moldable stood out in stark contrast. It was not fair; she had been educated to be an empress and as such she should have been worthy of…no, such thoughts only led to madness.

"Shaorin! Are you alright?" The woman turned and for a moment she hoped that Lian could see her, could truly see her but she could tell by the look in her eyes that she looked like the Empress' twin. Shaorin flinched as she noticed Lian was dressed in the black garb of Silk Fox though she had not applied her mask yet. Concerned, the Heavenly Lily moved towards the woman that wore her face and body and reached out and cupped her cheek. "Are you ill, Shaorin?" The servant shook her head, her unbound hair now the only real difference between the two of them and Shaorin fought the urge to lean into the comforting touch. "The magic still burns sometimes." Shaorin did not lie. In truth she was in constant pain save when Lian touched or held her… she didn't know if it was because Lian was the template that her body emulated or some bond between them, yet she savored every touch like a treasure. "Forgive me. I ask too much of you, but I must, please forgive me." Lian pulled her twin into her arms and Shaorin had to strangle the ironic laugh that attempted to bubble from her throat.

"I live to serve, my Empress." She could not be more than this… more than a lowly kagemusha, though her heart raged at the unfairness of it all.

* * *

Shaorin was the only true regret Lian had with her plan. The Jade Empire would be in good hands until she returned; Shaorin would rule as she would. Yet she felt guilt for thrusting such a fate upon her loyal kagemusha. When she first began sneaking out of the palace as Silk Fox it had been convenient having a double that no one could tell the difference between. Yet now after age, and maturity brought on by her adventure with the Spirit Monk had given her both wisdom and perspective, Lian felt horrible for leaving Shaorin to stand in her stead. The Heavenly Lily decided in that moment that if she survived her current mission she would return and free Shaorin from her servitude. If she failed, she prayed to the gods that the luxuries of the palace would bring some measure of relief against the weight of the crown for the other woman.

The Heavenly Lily spurred her stallion on; heading for the one place she hoped would have answers. Two Rivers. Not even three years ago Lian would have ran the horse to death in her urgency, but Ling had been a diligent teacher and her first lesson had been compassion. As Lian charged through the lush expanse of her realm she kept an eye out for a place to rest and water her horse. After a few more miles of riding both rider and stallion found a secluded location that would be suitable for a night's rest. Lian attended to her horse first and then let the creature go graze as reward for the smooth ride. Relatively alone now, Lian removed the Broken Bough from her pack and began to practice sword drills. As her body moved through the familiar forms, her mind began to wander to nights she spent with Ling in much the same way. Lian had learned early on that the Spirit Monk was quite perceptive and well-read despite having never left Two Rivers prior to its destruction. They spent many evenings discussing strategy or playing mental games of Yi as well as talking about their dreams or a favored poem. Other evenings they spent training, pushing each other to their limits. Even with the inherent flaw in her style Ling had been the most gifted warrior Lian had ever faced and an encouraging teacher. Lian cherished those nights; Ling's focus would be entirely upon her, the Spirit Monk's hazel eyes alight with passion and joy.

Now, Lian could hear the echo of her beloved. The sensual trill of her laugh, the practical tone rife with dry humor, her words stern but never unkind. She could feel the sting of the Spirit Monk's staff as she corrected a mistake or closed an opening in Lian's stance. She could feel the warm press of the slightly taller woman's body as she guided Lian though a new sword form. In the beginning Ling had no clue that she was slowly driving Silk Fox mad. Though, to her own credit Lian herself didn't understand her heart at first: that discovery, Lian owed to her cousin. After one of their training sessions, Lian went to a nearby spring to wash up, but when she returned she found Ling tucking Dawn Star in before taking watch. The look on Ling's face had not been that of a friend or a sister, the tenderness with which she removed an errant lock of Dawn Star's hair spoke of a caring beyond platonic. Lian had enjoyed her conversations with Ling, as confusing as the emotions that they'd stirred had been, but seeing such caring upon the Spirit Monk's face had given her clarity. Lian longed for that adoration and tenderness for herself. For the first time the Heavenly Lily felt her heart lurch in her breast in indescribable pain. Initially, her heart knew only despair, since it was obvious Ling was quite taken with Dawn Star. Yet, such a look only reserved for sleep's embrace, along with Dawn Star's normal demeanor meant that Ling was likely alone in her adoration.

After that Lian began to test the waters. Ling was kind and respectful but she had and edge of wit and boldness that salted her words. Lian used that to her advantage getting the Spirit Monk to open up about herself and her interests and allowing the same to be done to her. Dawn Star's continued obliviousness to Ling's adoration in combination with the growing bond between them had given Lian everything she needed to cultivate the Spirit Monk's affections. Dawn Star would always be important to the Virtuous Dragon, but in time Ling stopped looking at her childhood friend with such haunted yearning. The Spirit Monk in love brought a subtle depth to their interactions. A lingering caress in passing, the hint of warm desire in her voice, darkening of her rich hazel eyes when Ling looked at her. Frustrated, Lian brought her sword down forcefully as she thought of the sweet harvest Ling's affection had bestowed upon her. Now, in a world without such vital nourishment, Lian felt as if she would go mad in longing. Letting out a ragged cry, the Empress sheathed her sword and cleaned up before throwing her weary body into her tent, heartsick and lonely.

For the past three years when Lian slept she either had nightmares about losing her Virtuous Dragon or when the gods were kind to her she didn't dream at all. Tonight, under the stars she dreamt of Dirge and sweet, beloved Ling. She dreamt of that moment when rage and despair had consumed her as she and the rest of the Spirit Monk's entourage prepared for Sun Li's assault. Lian had been certain then that she would die, yet all she could see was Ling broken at her uncle's feet… the shock of his betrayal frozen upon her face. Lian had vowed she would kill as many of her uncle's pets in Ling's name before she fell. She didn't know if she were truly a divine human, but she would show Sun Li that even a god's stolen powers would pale against her vengeance. As she argued with the others nothing that they had seen or done could prepare her for watching Ling stroll into the camp as if nothing had happened. As if she had not been killed hours earlier in the palace.

Lian dreamt of the moment that Ling had reaffirmed their love and the kiss they had shared. Lian had been so consumed by her emotions that she had been ravenous for the Spirit Monk. Inexperience be damned, when Ling picked her up and carried her to their tent, the Heavenly Lily had been determined to take her beloved until nothing could separate them again. Surprisingly, Ling who was often verbally bold had been demure, almost painfully shy as she deflected Lian's advances. The annoyingly level headed Spirit Monk reminded Lian of the battle ahead and that she refused to have their first time reduced to a frantic, desperate tryst. Ling had been more than content to hold Lian close, and the two reunited lovers had kissed and whispered their devotion to one another until sleep claimed them both.

* * *

Lian wasn't sure when she'd lost control of the dream but she startled when she realized that Ling was no longer in her arms. Anguish consumed her, and she burst out of her tent only to realize that she was in Dirge…still dreaming. Still, this was not the ruined holy city of her memories. The place was whole and beautiful, lush trees and flowers grew on the carefully cultivated grounds despite the frigid snow that fell in torrents. Lian wandered the grounds until she reached the grand temple of Dirge, the sanctuary of the Water Dragon. As she ascended the snow covered steps Lian encountered a woman draped in blue standing in the center of the chamber.

"Welcome, Sun Lian the Heavenly Lily and blessed scion of Heaven."

Lian had never seen this woman before yet she knew instinctively who she was. With a gasp the Empress kneeled and bowed until her forehead brushed the stones beneath her. "Supreme Water Dragon, you honor me with your presence." Lian solemnly intoned. The Empress of the Jade Empire did not dare look up even as she wondered why the Water Dragon had seen fit to enter her dreams… if she was even still dreaming. "You have done well child. Heaven speaks fondly of you. Under your rule the Jade Empire has the potential to enter a new golden age. But that potential is rapidly fading child."

The Water Dragon's matter of fact tone prompted Lian to meet the eyes of the Goddess, though she remained kneeling. "Fading, Exalted one?"

A delicate, taloned hand waved at the air dismissively "Your devotion is not in question child. Yet your despair is tearing you apart. And this mission to seek out the Spirit Monk, you intend to never return to your crown until you find her. And if she rejects you or if death has claimed her, what shall you do?" Lian closed her eyes against the Water Dragon's solemn words, yet she refused to accept their finality. "If she rejects me I will devote my life to earning her favor once more. If she..if she is no longer of this world…I… I shall…" Lian faded as the memory of Ling's death coiled about her soul, strangling her. "Then I will entreat you to return her to me." The Shepard of Death looked faintly amused at Lian's steadfast, mildly defiant gaze, arching an eyebrow in response to the quiet declaration.

"You would challenge me child?"

Lian did not hesitate with her response. "Yes Exalted One. I will not lose her, I shall not abandon her and she shall never feel alone again. I swear this upon my soul and upon Heaven."

"Very good. It pleases me to know my daughter is loved so fiercely. You love like a dragon; which is good, for the woman you love bears the blood of one."

Lian blinked in confusion… the Water Dragon had stated that her daughter was loved. How can that be? The Water Dragon smiled and for the first time Lian was struck by her beauty. Not because she was a perfect goddess, rather it was in that moment she looked like a mortal maiden in love. "I am one of the oldest of the gods in Heaven child. Even the Heavenly Emperor was a child under my care once. I am the Shepard of souls and the keeper of the natural balance. I ruled Dirge and the Great Wheel for eons beyond counting, content to teach the Spirit Monks that attended me and guide the souls of gods and mortals alike. In all that time I kept myself aloof from god and mortal alike…save one." The Water Dragon seemed lost in melancholy recollection for a moment before she smiled bitter-sweetly at the Empress.

"I am also aware of the absolute fates of mortals and gods. All will one day die, mortal and deity alike, for mortals only that fact is Absolute, for we gods it is more concrete. I knew that your father and uncles would be the harbingers of my destruction as well as the fact that one child of Dirge would gain the right to decide my fate. Yet, I failed both Heaven and the acolytes that worshiped me. I failed because of who was destined to bear the child. Jian Youmei."

Lian furrowed her brows' wondering if she should recognize the name. Ling did not mention her the few times they were able to speak about her journey through Dirge's Spirit Realm. The Water Dragon turned and walked further into the main chamber of her temple, forcing Lian to follow.

"After Dirge was sacked your father executed most of the survivors, even those that betrayed their brothers to fight in the Emperor's name. He took one prisoner…Jian Youmei. Seeing her strength and her devotion, he offered her a place in the Order of the Lotus. She accepted because she believed that the cornerstone to the Emperor's faith could be used to guide him back to the path of righteousness. She was wrong. The Emperor allowed her wounds to heal and then he made Death's Hand the leader of the Order and loosed him upon its members. From the Order's corpse rose the Lotus Assassins. For my Youmei, they tortured her, brainwashed her…shattered her until all she knew and loved was the Lotus. It was the Spirit Monk that brought her peace." There was a melancholy pride in the Elder Deity's voice, a lament of understanding and empathy for the mortal she spoke of.

Lian's eyes widened as it dawned upon just what the Water Dragon was implying. The Silk Fox's thoughts whirled as she flitted between concern and sympathy to wonderment and confusion at the possibility the god before her suggested. The Water Dragon chuckled softly and Lian absently noted how similar it sounded to Ling's own sound of amusement. The sound was silken and flowing like water itself.

"You are curious about the Spirit Monk's linage aren't you? I do not speak in metaphor. Youmei was my most favored and my chosen to eventually ascend to leadership of the Order of Water, the order of the Spirit Monks." The gods azure eyes closed briefly, and Lian was shocked to see a light blush tint her cheeks. "She was…beautiful, in every way that the word could be applied. Humble and kind, and yet she shone with a light that no other could match. She had a natural affinity for the scrying of the realms of Heaven and as such she was perhaps the first to see me not only as her Mistress, but as her friend as well. That simple distinction made me weak, and in time my heart yearned for her and her alone. As leader of the Order she would have taken a vow binding her to me in life and in death. Yet had she been able to take that vow I would have bound her to me as far more than my trusted attendant." A look of unbridled rage crossed the Water Dragon's face for a fleeting moment, and Lian was stuck by the dichotomy of the god's nature. The Water Dragon was both Lady and Beast, wild and terrible as she was wise and gentle.

"When Youmei's fate was revealed to me, at first I knew only despair. The thought, the knowledge that not only would she never take a vow to be mine everlasting, but that she would also bear the child that could mete out my end enraged me. Yet there was a moment of clarity or perhaps madness: I could not alter my fate, but since she was mortal Youmei could alter her own. She would bear the child…but did the child have to be completely mortal? With that thought I unbalanced the scales of my fate. A warrior, Ming Shen was chosen to be Youmei's consort, but what neither he nor Abbot Song realized was that Shen was fated to die early. I advised Song to wait allow Shen time to continue to serve as Dirge's diplomat before tying him to destiny. He was killed two months later defending a small group of Spirit Monk emissaries. No one knew this but I. So I reached out my power and took Shen's form and 'returned' to Dirge. For my beloved Youmei, I courted her in a way that I could not as her god and she knew only my love the night that I sired our daughter." The Water Dragon clenched her fists and drew them to herself as if she were trying to capture the past in her grasp. Growling softly, the Elder Deity clasped her hands behind her back, wrestling her features back to their normal serene state.

"The Heavenly Emperor cannot see his Final Fate as I can, but there are no actions taken by the gods that go unnoticed by him. I had hoped that He would punish only me, that my family would be spared…for the child was no longer the possible harbinger of my end but my daughter, and though I could not see her I loved her. I was wrong, my actions would taint my family. The Heavenly Emperor, altered the winds of her fate…Youmei was supposed to have been the only survivor of the Siege of Dirge. She was…but not as a free woman. She didn't escape with her unborn child…instead she had the child and was captured. My pride, my arrogance doomed my family. My daughter was raised an unwitting pawn and Sun Li wisely secured a piece of one of my greatest relics, keeping me unable to contact her." Lian clenched her fists at her side, knowing that once again her family had so intrusively shaped Ling's life. Perhaps that was why the Spirit Monk left her, she did not want to spend the rest of her life in the shadow of the Sun. Sensing the mortal Empress' desolate thoughts the Water Dragon placed a comforting hand upon Lian's shoulder.

"I do not tell you this to levy more guilt upon your spirit, child: you are not your father nor your uncles. I tell you this so that you will understand the woman that you love, even if she does not understand herself. She will fight your love child, just as she fights herself. Will you share the fate of the one named for my fallen city? Or will you prove yourself worthy enough to love the daughter of the Water Dragon? I cannot see your fate past this point Sun Lian, the choice is yours to make and to live with. My blessing upon you." The Water Dragon moved her hand to Lian's cheek briefly and smiled softly. Lian was overcome with warmth until her vision blurred and she knew no more.

Lian passed from the dream realm and into a deeper, restorative sleep, her soul at ease for the first time in years. When she awoke the next morning she moved hastily to pack her belongings. She had move quickly if she wanted to make it to her destination before day's end. Feeling her spirit buoyed by the Water Dragon's acceptance the disguised Empress spurred her horse to the only place that could offer her answers…Two Rivers.

* * *

Please feed the Dragon. Reviews keep me writing. Yes I know I'm taking liberty with the Spirit Monk's background, but to be honest I always got a vibe that the WD cared a bit too much for the last child of Dirge.

2014R. Niiyama


	2. Guiding the souls of fate

What the Gods Decide: Guiding

Rated M

* * *

Lian watched as her cousin led her students through their forms and she allowed her a moment to assess the other woman covertly. Dawn Star had grown into her own over the past few years. Confident, as a Sun should be, yet she still retained that quiet grace that Lian had once derided as peasant bumbling. Then again, if Lian were honest with herself she'd been hard on Dawn Star in part because she had been jealous. Jealous of the bond Dawn Star shared with the Spirit Monk as well as her endless ability to absorb emotional trauma and channel it into helping others. They would never be close as family, but Lian had come to respect and love Dawn Star as a friend.

Dawn Star had done well in rebuilding both the town and the school. The Empress had given her cousin enough silver to make Two Rivers into a city rivaling the Imperial City but Dawn Star had done the impossible. Hiring some of the Empire's greatest builders and engineers, Two Rivers had become a hidden fortress. The town maintained much of its original humble aesthetic, but any intruder would find themselves hard pressed to survive attacking the town. Its crown jewel was the statue of Scholar Ling within a garden that Dawn Star maintained herself. The statue was actually a silver golem, smaller and more powerful than the Jade Golems that defended the Empire, though its likeness was remarkable. The town became a major hub of trade and both scholars and warriors alike flocked to the school that Dawn Star led in honor of her best friend.

"That's enough. Class dismissed. Practice your forms tonight and get some rest."

"Yes, Sifu Dawn Star!" Sun Dawn Star smiled at her pupils and gathered the practice weapons so that she could place them on the nearby rack before entering her abode. The current master of Two Rivers paused as she entered her home, her senses alerting her to a change to the area around her. Summoning her chi, the young master slipped into Heavenly Wave stance, her svelte form glowing azure with her power. "I suggest you show yourself. Otherwise I cannot be held responsible for any harm that comes to you."

Dawn Star's eyebrows shot skyward when a familiar figure in black dropped lightly from the ceiling. Moving swiftly, the martial arts master shut all of the windows to her home, ensuring that her guest would not be discovered before she turned to acknowledge her. "It's been a long time…Silk Fox." Dawn Star kept her voice level; she had no idea why her royal cousin was here or what she wanted but she suspected it would be best to keep her emotions muted. Silk Fox carefully removed her mask and smiled wanly at her fellow Sun.

"I think you know why I'm here Dawn Star."

* * *

A shrill scream pierced the silent halls of the palace. Instantly awake, Shaorin grabbed her blade and moved towards the sound. Quickly, the kagemusha waved off the guards, knowing that her clothing would have clued them into her identity. Not bothering to knock upon the heavy ornate doors, the bodyguard burst into the room, searching for attackers. Finding the chamber empty except for Lian's frantic thrashing, Shaorin swiftly moved to her mistress' side.

"My Lady! Open your eyes, there is nothing here!" Daring to grip her Empress' shoulders, Shaorin held the frantic woman tightly. With a sob, Lian surged to wakefulness, clinging to the kagemusha tightly. Grateful that her Empress was safe, the kagemusha awkwardly rubbed the distraught woman's back. Her hands slowed as she realized Lian was murmuring into her shoulder, and they froze entirely when she registered the words being spoken.

"Why did you leave Ling, you promised…that we'd be together…I cannot lose you again. Don't you know how much I love you?" The kagemusha carefully moved her hand to her Empress' forehead and pushed gently so that she could see her face. The Heavenly Lily was still trapped in sleep's embrace. Tears leaked from her closed eyelids and the kagemusha wiped them away reverently. Slowly, she lowered Empress back into bed, waiting until her sleep evened out before she dared rise from the bed.

The kagemusha adjusted the covers and then checked the Empress' bedchambers once more before moving to the hall. The normal comfort of her bandages instead felt restricting and cloying, and the kagemusha ripped them from her face in desolate anger. Passing her hand over her face and feeling her natural appearance, Shaorin allowed her own tears to fall. How many nights had she done this? How many nights must she protect her Empress from her own shattered heart? Would her Empress never be free of the unworthy Spirit Monk?

"Gods damn you Spirit Monk…"

Shaking off the fog of memory, Shaorin forced herself into a more complicated kata to keep herself focused. She could not protect her Empress now, but she could keep her throne safe for her return. She almost didn't hear the soft footsteps that entered the great hall as she practiced. "Such a finely honed sword kagemusha…but which is your true blade? Your mind, your body or the useless steel you hold?"

Shaorin turned lazily towards the speaker, knowing that her true face had not been seen. "Philosopher Shendao. I'll forgive your error as you are blind. But you dare much to sneak into the palace this time of night. If you seek an audience…come back in the morning." The strong, stern tones of Sun Lian issued from Shaorin's throat and she affected an air of annoyed haughtiness. Despite her feigned annoyance, Shaorin reached out her chi, looking for any intruders. _'How can he have any idea who and what I am? And how did he get into the palace unseen?' _

The old man cackled shrilly at the "Empress'" words, and he waved them off as meaningless nonsense. "What reason do I have to request an audience with the Empress' shadow? I'd just as soon as talk to her horse." Shaorin bristled and narrowed her eyes. "Do you think it wise to insult the Empress that Heaven has chosen? You will leave now old man, I'll not endure your madness any longer. Gua…guh!" Shaorin's exclamation was cut short and a dark chi drove her to her knees. The kagemusha struggled to rise, to speak, but her body was no longer her own to command.

Shendao smiled and walked over to the gasping woman where he kneeled and peered into her face with his glassy, blind eyes. "There. Nice and quiet. Even if I couldn't see through this pathetic disguise, you made a mistake kagemusha. You cursed the Spirit Monk's name. I can hear it in your thoughts, your hatred, your jealousy. Sun Lian has many thoughts for the Spirit Monk: sadness, longing, friendship, love, desire… but never hatred. Even now, with her heart cast adrift all she longs for is the Spirit Monk's embrace."

Shaorin refused to let her true emotions show. No matter what, she had to maintain that she was truly Sun Lian, to do otherwise could place her Lady in mortal danger. The old philosopher laughed again at her struggles. "I must commend you. You would do anything for the Empress wouldn't you? Even give place to a monster, when it is you that should be by her side. Such a loyal, ordered mind. You chastise yourself for your longings, content to languish in the shadows: a smile or a fleeting touch your only rewards for your diligence. It does not have to be this way." Shendao reached out and griped Shaorin's chin, and though she could not speak, in her mind the kagemusha howled in primal pain so consuming she lost awareness of her surroundings briefly.

"Ah. Welcome little shadow. Such exotic eyes…I wonder are you a monster yourself? The daughter of a fox spirit perhaps? Or just the bastard of a sailor from beyond the Glass Sea?" Shaorin gasped raggedly, she could feel her natural features… her disguise had been broken. The old philosopher removed his hand and the kagemusha's face and body flowed back to reassert the magic that had been carved into her skin. "As you can see, I can't break your magic, but I can offer you a compromise. I can reshape the magic. So that you may better protect the Empress from herself." Not giving the kagemusha a chance to respond, the old man blew a black powder into Shaorin's face, and after a brief struggle the kagemusha succumbed to oblivion.

"Consider this a proposal to entreat you to doing what is best for the Empire."

* * *

The more powerful gods in Heaven bore a realm of the Divine land to themselves: a place that reflected their nature and duty. Dirge was merely the gateway to the Great Sea, a beautiful haven of water, ice and snow. This was the true land of the dead, the true realm of the Water Dragon. The Water Dragon was a brooding god, and when she chose such contemplation she preferred her true form. Even now, the Divine Wyrm stared into the waters of fate, looking for anything that would allow her to aid the Spirit Monk and her Empress. The Water Dragon's expressive face frowned slightly as she thought of Ling, Scholar and Virtuous Dragon. Even with Sun Li's dark influence, the Spirit Monk had become a righteous champion for both the Jade Empire and Heaven. She had inherited her mother's beauty, both in body and in spirit, but the Water Dragon allowed herself a flash of pride as she realized the hatchling's mind echoed her own.

Like her sire, Ling bore a philosopher's temperament and long view of the world, yet when angered her retribution was swift and absolute like a typhoon. The Spirit Monk preferred diplomacy, yet she offered peace with the confidence that if a silver tongue failed, the fangs of her blade would not. She was so very much the daughter of a Dragon in that way. The Elder Deity was so lost in thought that she didn't notice an intruder into her realm until his words rang out.

"You should not have interfered. It was not your place to change their fate."

The great Dragon turned and flowed smoothly into her customary form even as the words of the Heavenly Emperor thundered around her. The Water Dragon was the only God in Heaven that did not fall to her knees in the presence of the Heavenly Emperor. She bowed at the waist and met his eyes easily as she straightened. "The Jade Empire will fall without the guidance of its Empress. The kagemusha is a fitting substitute, but she does not understand the changes that have overtaken Sun Lian. Changes that will make her strong enough to guide the Empire to greater glory. The Spirit Monk is the catalyst of those changes within Sun Lian."

The Heavenly Emperor frowned as he looked upon his Mentor and oldest friend. "This is not about the Jade Empire, or the effect that its destruction will have upon Heaven. It is about you atoning for your foolish choices." The Heavenly Emperor just barely masked his flinch at the snarling growl that issued from the Water Dragon as she turned to face him.

"I refused to let the woman I loved have a child forced upon her by destiny. That was not a foolish choice. Say what you will about me, but my daughter's choices saved Heaven from a far greater threat. Do you think Sun Li would have stopped with ruling a mortal Empire? No mortal waits twenty years for a mere Emperor's crown, not even the crown of the Sun. With my power coursing through his veins, he would have laid siege to Heaven itself."

The Heavenly Emperor exhaled slowly. The Water Dragon was the first of the true Gods. She had been born from the flow of creation itself when the cosmic egg formed the universe. It was only her calm nature and understanding of the Way that kept her content to serve when she could have ruled.

"I'll admit that if you wanted to take Heaven at least half of the eight million gods that make up the Celestial Bureaucracy here would take up arms in your name. Yet most of us understand the Law of Heaven, Suilong Tsunami. And you should understand the Law more than any other. You cannot interfere. I am here to ensure that you will not. Come." The Heavenly Emperor gestured to his right and a warrior, clad entirely in white, knee-walked to his side and bowed before him.

"You'd dare shackle me?!" The Water Dragon roared, her normal serene countenance twisted into a terrifying snarl. The Heavenly Emperor was struck at how much she could still look like a dragon though she bore the form of a woman. Still, he would not cower before her, for he ruled Heaven, not her. "If it were anyone else, I'd merely destroy your soul… but I need you, Heaven and Earth need you. I can do nothing about your hatchling, but I can keep you from muddying her fate further." The Heavenly Emperor, turned to the silent servant next to him and grasped the bracers covering the servant's hands. Infusing the servant with his power, the words "Judgment" appeared upon the bracers and the full face mask that hid the servant's features from view.

"This one shall be my eyes and ears. This one's judgment shall be my own. Challenge the Way again Tsunami and you will spend eternity shackled to the Great Wheel." Giving the Water dragon one last look, the Heavenly Emperor vanished from the Great Sea. Staring at the silent, faceless servant the Water Dragon roared with such fury that both of her forms appeared as misty apparitions before coalescing into the woman once again.

The Judge remained silent and unmoved.

* * *

As much as Lian had derided her cousin during their quest she suspected that it was the mutual Sun bearing that drew Ling to her in the first place. It was only by the grace of Dawn Star being so oblivious to her own feelings towards Ling that allowed the Empress to nurture her burgeoning relationship with Ling to the love it had become. Given their childhood history and Ling's protectiveness over Dawn Star, Lian knew if the daughter of the Glorious Strategist had only stepped forward, even the Heavenly Lily would not have been able to compete.

Dawn Star stared at her cousin in mild defiance. She revered and exalted the Empress that Lian had become but she still remembered the petulant, manipulative princess she had been. Also, time had given her the chance to reflect… upon herself upon her journey and upon her comrades. Too late Dawn Star recognized the chance that she had lost. The childhood friend that could have become the loyal partner and lover had found solace and love in Lian's embrace. The teacher was not so blind to ignore the jealousy that simmered in her heart once she'd learned what she truly lost. Still, Ling was the sister she'd never had, and in her heart of hearts the woman she loved. If Lian could bring her home Dawn Star would help her.

"Where is she Dawn Star?"

Dawn star looked away, noting for the first time how similar in shade her eyes were to the Empress'. "I don't know. She…sends letters by way of hawk from time to time. But I don't know where the bird goes. And she never mentions where she is. The letters are magical in nature; the words fade as they are read. They cannot be read a second time."

Lian closed her eyes briefly, and placed the cup of tea she'd been nursing onto the nearby table. If Ling didn't trust Dawn Star with her whereabouts, it meant that the Spirit Monk truly meant to vanish entirely. Yet the disguised Empress refused to surrender her hope. Her informants had determined that the Spirit Monk was still within the borders of the Empire. The Jade Empire and all that was within it was hers, and if she decreed it Heaven itself would yield to her words. Ling was the keeper of her heart, and Lian would not allow her Spirit Monk to relinquish that title. She would find her…she had to.

"She tells you nothing…nothing that will give you some inkling to her surroundings?" Lian pressed her cousin, desperate for any morsel of knowledge…any slip or seemingly meaningless word that would reveal Ling to her. Dawn Star shook her head in the negative. "No. Her words are…pained and confused. At first she spoke of research…learning… but now, it's almost as if she's…" Dawn Star paused, she could not say the words, could not make them true in her heart. Lian moved forward, leaning over the table to grip her cousin's arms when a shrill squawk filled the air and an insistent rap sounded against one of the closed windows.

It was the call of a hawk.

Lian rose and moved into the shadows, blending in with a skill that no Empress had a right to possess. Dawn Star rose smoothly and walked to the window and pushed it open, allowing the bird to enter her abode. Letting out its mournful call, the bird circled overhead with a grace that made it seem as if it were still in open air. Dawn Star pulled on her hawker's glove and raised her arm to give the creature a perch. The bird began its decent slowly, elegantly.

From the shadows, Lian watched the bird move. There was something off about the creature. It was beautiful, but too precise…even for a creature that was well trained. It almost seemed artificial, mechanical. Eyes opening wide with her shock, the Empress knew what she had to do.

Just as the hawk began to alight upon Dawn Star's arm the bird let out a startled shriek as an assassin's needle pierced its head. The bird flapped in vain briefly before it fell to the floor with a muffled clank. Gasping, Dawn Star turned and shut the window before rushing to the fallen creature's side. Forgetting that her cousin was still her Sovereign Empress, the Master of Two Rivers levied a glare upon her cousin that would have made a lesser woman quail in fear. "Are you mad?! Why would you do such a thing?!"

Lian ignored her cousin's ire and moved to the fallen creature. Wanting to confirm her suspicions, Silk Fox drew a dagger and pierced the creature's breast and split it apart. Pointing to what she found, Silk Fox met the other woman's eyes. "That's why."

Dawn Star gasped as she saw not the internal organs of a creature, but instead the mechanical workings of a machine. "There is only one person that could have made this…" Lian paused as she heard a whirring sound, and to her horror watched as numbers appeared upon the pump that made up the hawk's heart. "What. Is. That?" Dawn Star questioned weakly though she had a sinking suspicion of what the slowly counting down numbers meant.

"Considering its creator…I don't think you want to know. Grab the letter!" Dawn Star scurried to obey as her cousin looked for an exit. Dawn Star rose and ran to the south wall and pressed a secret button and a hidden door gave way revealing a passage. "Hurry! It leads to the beach!" Needing no further instruction, Silk Fox scooped up the automaton and ran into the hidden exit. Willing her legs not to falter, Lian ran faster than she ever had in her life. Reaching the beach with only thirty seconds to spare, the Empress hurled the machine into the water, using her chi to add strength to her throw. Turning and diving into the sands for cover, a muted explosion ripped through the sea and spread upwards, flinging fish parts and remnants of the old Lotus Assassin ships that had attacked the original town skyward.

Moments later Dawn Star appeared behind her cousin chuckling wryly. "I take it you'll be staying for a bath and dinner." Lian looked at the teacher and reached behind her neck to scrape some fish goo that coated her. Flinging it at Dawn Star's feet, the Empress managed to look regal despite looking and smelling like a drowned cat.

"If you wouldn't mind…"

Smiling, Dawn Star led her cousin back to her home before leaving to calm the guards and townsfolk. She gave the Empress access to her private baths before she left, demanding that Lian allow her to wash her reeking garments.

* * *

Soaking in the warm waters of the decidedly luxurious baths, Lian allowed her mind to wander as always to Ling. The Spirit monk had been easily the most beautiful woman Lian had ever seen. Her form was a warrior's form, shaped by strong lines and lithe muscles, yet she had been blessed with ripe curves and long silken hair. Lian had complained about Ling's tendency to cover the majority of her body, not understanding why the slightly younger woman never used it to her advantage.

"My body is a weapon Lian. Just like my mind. Its strength does not come from the size of my breasts, but instead from the strikes of my hands and feet and the sturdiness of my stance." Lian knew that Ling hadn't meant to draw attention to her femininity, but as the Spirit Monk rose to take a seat closer to the disguised princess, she placed her body on display. Lian couldn't help but follow the water rivulets as they trailed down the Spirit Monk's shapely form, and she was helpless to stop the more carnal direction her thoughts were taking.

Ling, of course was oblivious to the princess' plight. Though they had expressed an interest in one another and shared a few gentle kisses, Ling despite her wisdom didn't seem to realize how she lit the princess aflame. If Lian hadn't known better, she would have deemed her beloved the coyest woman in existence, but the Spirit Monk honestly didn't associate sexual desire with herself. She felt it for Dawn Star, and then finally when that faded, for Lian herself, but she didn't see that she could be a source of desire for her beloved.

Lian personally wasn't sure how much more she could take. When she felt Ling link their fingers it took all of the princess' self-control to keep from pulling her beloved closer and kissing her senseless. Instead as usual, she allowed the Spirit Monk to set the pace, not wanting to overwhelm her. Ling gently, reverently smoothed back a lock of hair that had fallen into Lian's eyes. And when she smiled, Lian thought her heart would burst with love and need for this woman.

"I'm really glad you're here Lian. I don't think I could do this without you. When we rescue Master Li, I can't wait to introduce you. I think he'd really like you. Even if you do pick on my fighting styles."

Lian chuckled in amusement, knowing that Ling's pride still stung every time Lian tried to put her finger on the flaw in the other woman's style. Not that noting that flaw did Lian any good. Ling still beat her handily when they trained. Still, though Ling wouldn't come out and say the words, she was pretty much asking Lian to meet her father. The thought buoyed the princess' heart.

With deliberate slowness, Ling moved in and captured Lian's lush lips with her own. Careful not to break their contact, the Spirit Monk straddled her lover nipped at Lian's lower lip before soothing the hurt with her tongue. The Spirit Monk was careful to keep her heavier weight from her lover's form even as she tangled her hands in Lian's hair. Lian groaned and tore her mouth away as she felt Ling's full breasts press into her own, her mind awash in need. Flowing like water, Ling kissed and nibbled at Lian's jawline before reaching her earlobe and suckling it into her mouth. Losing control, Lian moved her hands to Ling's behind and squeezed the firm flesh, pulling Ling closer. The Spirit Monk responded briefly before stiffening in Lian's embrace.

'_Nonononono! Don't please…please don't pull… away' _

The princess could not even finish the thought before Ling had moved away from her and out of the water tossing a mumbled apology in her wake. Not wanting to scream out her frustration and wake the others, Lian swam a quick lap in the large stream that they were using for bathing. Soothing her frazzled nerves as much as possible the princess shook her head as she gathered her clothes. "Gods give me strength."

She was going to have to take first watch again tonight. She'd not be able to sleep anyway.

Lian submerged herself in the warm bath water, attempting to clear her head. It would do her no good to yearn for Ling now. If she had her way, soon enough it would be more than dreams and memories that she'd be allowed to hold close.

* * *

She could feel the power coursing through her, rushing like a river in time with her heartbeat. Yet it was too much, it was more than she could bear…she was being battered by the waves. Terror rose within her, surging, cresting, tossing her about like a ship caught within a tempest. She couldn't control it…it would consume her and destroy everything.

There was no hope…only despair. Only loneliness.

* * *

The next morning, Dawn Star saw her cousin off with supplies and well wishes. She could not leave her students, and if she were honest she didn't want to watch Lian regain Ling's heart. While she would not fight for that which was no longer hers, she'd rather not pour salt into the wound. Lian spurred her stallion on towards the southern borders beyond Two Rivers. Without Kang or Ling, Lian had no easy way to access Lord Lao's Furnace.

Yet, she still had the wind map that lead to Mirage and with it hopefully it would lead to Kang himself. She had commissioned a base to be built in the south with fliers that would allow it to be easier for Lian to deploy troops to protect the more remote parts of her Empire. She'd also commissioned a secret flyer that connected to a remote launch site to allow her an undetected exit.

When Silk Fox reached the secret entrance to the base she gathered her supplies and freed her horse. He would return to Two Rivers and Dawn Star would attend to him until her return. Walking into the underground passage Silk Fox lit a nearby torch, which in turn lit all the torch scones lining the walls of the passage. In time she reached the underground dock that housed her flier.

The Sublime Beetle was Kang the Mad's final work for the Empire before he departed from Lian's service. There were three in existence, each in a hidden location that only Lian knew about. They were designed to be small war frigates. The Beetle was more powerful than ships and fliers twice its size, and possessed the unique capability to traverse both above and underwater as well as through the air. Sleek and black, the Beetle's mirage engines cloaked the ship upon take off and landings. Allowing it to escape and arrive undetected. Lian had spent a fortune in silver commissioning them, but she wanted something that could keep both her Empire and her beloved safe. Kang had returned her investment in spades.

Entering the craft and beginning the startup sequence, the Empress cast one final thought to Dawn Star's worried parting words. _"Be warned…even if you find her…she may not be herself. Her letters are disturbing and filled with despair. Still, if anyone can bring her back, it's you."_ Steeling herself, Lian guided the Beetle into the artificial lake that surrounded the secret dock. Powering up the engines, the sleek form of the flyer shimmered before fading from view as it shot into the sky.

Lian used the wind map to guide her, grateful for the smooth flight. For the moment it would seem that she would reach her destination without incident. A shrill warning sounded in the cockpit and Lian looked to the chi scanner, noting that numerous blips were beginning to appear. Activating mirage, Lian rolled the Beetle, hoping she could shake her guests. To her dismay, the fliers banked with her despite her flyer being invisible and they began to open fire. Powering up the weapons systems, Lian had only one thought.

"I'm going to kill Kang."

* * *

I could see Dawn Star taking on her family name but not really using it much since she would not want it widely known that she was the cousin of the Empress, but instead wanting the honor at the very least the mother that bore her.

Also Shaorin is not related to Sir Roderick… just want to throw that out there so no one gets confused by Shendao's words.

2014 R. Niiyama


End file.
